My Pet Rock & Me
by Violets Are Not Blue
Summary: On those flawless, serene nights, they would run away together to where no other Clan cats have ever been. They would tell stories of themselves to each other by the starlit stream. They'd fall asleep under a blanket of moonshine. This is a bond stronger than anything else. This is the story of Jayfeather and Tim.


**My Pet Rock & Me**

* * *

It was a perfect day, sunny, cheerful and bright. The warm sunshine streamed through the trees and made the undergrowth glow golden.

Jayfeather was walking his pet rock happily. He needed some time away from the Clan and he knew his rock, Tim, did too. Jayfeather and Tim were very close, but he kept it a secret from his Clanmates. He was afraid pets were not allowed to be brought into the Clan, or that his Clanmates wouldn't be so accepting of Tim like he was, and so the tabby tom had to be very careful with his grey friend. Tim liked fresh air, so whenever he could, Jayfeather brought him out deep in the forest.

He breathed in the fresh forest air, right after a rainfall, just how he liked it. Birds were chirping enthusiastically in the distance. Tim bounded beside Jayfeather happily.

Jayfeather would smile at Tim and point out whatever interesting thing he saw as they strolled along together peacefully. It could be anything. Something like a sleepy owl nested high up in the tree. The way the sky changed colors overhead. How the clouds seemed to transform into different shapes each time the wind blew. Tim would stare in wonder like a little kit fascinated by the world. Jayfeather felt like a best friend or guardian to this rock, almost. He'd look down at Tim proudly.

They chased the sun together. They fell asleep under the moon together. Sometimes they'd run to a place far away, where the other cats wouldn't go. They'd lay together and wait until the sun sets, admire the sky as it explodes into a blazing gold color. And when night falls, in the comfortable darkness, illuminated only by the serene starlight on the stream, they told stories of themselves to each other and shared both laughs and tears. But that was okay, because Jayfeather would hug Tim whenever he got scared, and Tim would be right there beside him to tell Jayfeather everything will be alright.

Lately, Jayfeather's duties had him pretty occupied. He found less and less time each day to go spend time with Tim. There was one time Jayfeather got careless and Firestar accidentally found Tim in the camp. Jayfeather lowered his head shamefully as Firestar lectured him strictly. After that, the grey tabby tom still wouldn't give up. He would tell Tim to meet him by the stream at a specific time, after he finished his medicine cat jobs. They'd continue to explore the forest and everything that was beyond. They'd continue to talk and share jokes. With each passing day, Jayfeather and his rock grew closer. They started to see each other as family above everything else. They became inseparable.

One warm night, Tim led Jayfeather to a lake some distance away from the Clans. Tall trees grew on one side of the lake, but walking out of the forest, all they could see were the breathtakingly clear water and mountains in the distance. The lake reflected silver in the bright moonlight. The rock told Jayfeather to look inside the lake. The grey tom wondered why at first, but as he did, he realized the beautiful view. The stars looked like they were inside the water. The night sky seemed as if it had been printed into the lake, and Jayfeather and his pet rock were among the starry sky. It was almost like they were in StarClan.

A cool breeze ruffled Jayfeather's fur. The rock seemed to be lost in thought for a bit before looking up to Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather … you'll always remember me, right? Even after I'm gone and up in the stars?" Tim asked, staring wistfully at the diamond sky.

Jayfeather looked a bit surprised. He then wrapped a paw around Tim. "Of course I will! I'll never forget you, no matter what happens."

"Promise?" Tim asked again, as if unsure.

The grey tabby nodded and smiled. "I promise."

"Don't forget, I love you, Jayfeather."

A bit surprised but happy, Jayfeather hugged his rock and replied, "I love you too, Tim. You're the best rock any cat could ever have."

Tim smiled at Jayfeather—the last time Jayfeather saw of him, he would later realize—brighter than the stars on this sparkling night.

All of a sudden, Tim rolled away into the lake with a _plop_ and sunk down into the dark depths, disappearing out of sight quickly.

Jayfeather cried out and ran over, dipping his paws frantically into the lake and trying to find his beloved pet rock. But no matter how far he reached, all he seemed to catch were droplets of water with stars in his paws.

With tears stinging his eyes and a shattered heart, he finally admitted his best friend was gone, the night died away, and all that echoed in the cold, silent air now was: _"I promise."_

In that moment, Jayfeather suddenly understood what Tim meant.


End file.
